Tenfold Misadventures
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: When it comes to travelling through time and space, of course misadventures will happen and hi-jinks will ensue. Tenth Doctor x Rose. Fluffy. Minor spoilers throughout the reboot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1: Theme: Flowers**

* * *

"Where do you wanna go next?" The Doctor had asked the usual question as soon as they caught their breathe in the TARDIS after being chased by giant pink blood sucking teddy bears in the planet of Sanguinant where they had accidentally landed.

Rose laughed, still panting, slightly hunched forward, her hands on her knees. "Somewhere with less pink, I think."

"So not your bedroom", he remarked before he could stop himself, earning a glare from her, and then added hurriedly. "We could visit the New earth's 22nd man-made moon. It's fully golden in color, not a trace of pink."

"Twenty-two moons?" Rose rolled her eyes. "I reckon people in the future are _really_ bored, eh?"

The Doctor took that as a yes. "Alright. To the moon then!" He chirped happily, setting up the TARDIS for their next destination.

* * *

"It's PINK." was her first response when she opened the door of the TARDIS, and the smile on his face evaporated faster than liquid mercury does on the EEK sun in Galaxy YIKES.

"That's impossible." He shook his head. "The moon's not pink. I'm sure."

And yet, it was. The sky was a hue of light pink. The sand under their feet was crimson tinged pink. The leaves on the trees in the distance were reddish pink, and so were the weird polygonal bricks that the houses were made of. She was willing to bet ten squids on the fact that the water here was some shade of pink too.

The conclusion was obvious. But of course he wasn't going to say it out loud, and of course she was going to. "You landed us in the wrong place. Again."

"Oi!" He protested, his right eyebrow arching up in dismay. "The TARDIS does this sometimes, I can't help it. We still have fun, don't we?"

Sure, if being chased by evil weird monsters and almost eaten to death most of the time counted as fun. Which, it did, most of the time. But sometimes, just sometimes, she wished that they could just unwind and have some nice relaxing time somewhere for a change. And nope, that totally didn't have anything to do with him smashing through a mirror without a way back for a certain little French woman or how she had almost, almost lost him so many times.

She didn't voice her feelings though. She simply started walking ahead, with the Doctor following her, and for a change (Thank Heavens) quietly. Soon enough, they reached the little town, and of course the people (or whatever the heck they were called) were pink-skinned. Note to nature: learn color-blocking.

"I think we landed in Pluto's nineteenth moon", the Doctor remarked, breaking her out of her chain of thoughts. "Which is great, really! This is a wonderful place, the people here are extremely friendly."

Rose scrunched up her nose, as if the very air she was breathing smelt a foul taste of that God-awful favorite color of hers that she was starting to hate, thanks to, as usual, the Doctor- she'd never forgive him for how he had once gotten them into a hostile planet where the giant pig-headed aliens ate human burgers (because the universe great at irony) and she had almost become lunch and had vowed never to have burgers again.

"It's PINK", she repeated again, and with more distaste in her words this time.

The Doctor, fortunately, didn't have to respond. They were interrupted by a greeting from their side. "Hello! Visiting for the first time, I reckon? Is there anything we can help you with? You can stay in our Grand Inn, and please, don't worry about currency, it's on us."

"Wow, thanks", Rose muttered, a hint of smile creeping up on her face for the first time since they landed here.

The Doctor had that annoying "I told you so" look on his face that made her want to shove him inside her mum's washing machine and never let him out. She shot him another glare, and he quickly looked away.

She followed his gaze, and saw a crowd of people gathered in a circle in the street. Curiosity got the better of her, not that she'd ever admit to him, and not that he didn't know that already, and she peered to see what was going on. They both walked to the gathering, and saw a couple in the middle, the boy presenting the girl with a flower. Everyone cheered and clapped, and the girl beamed from ear to ear.

"That's rather domestic." The Doctor remarked, unimpressed.

And another glare. "It's really sweet."

By this point he had the sense that he was definitely doing something wrong, though he didn't have a clue _what_ he was doing wrong, naturally. And there was only one thing he could think of that he thought would quell her anger.

He picked up a flower from the ground and held it out for her. "A rose for my Rose." He inwardly cursed himself on how he had meant to say "My friend Rose" and it came out like that, but was relieved when she seemed to not notice.

She laughed, taking the flower from him, and smelling it. "This is a strange rose they have here", she observed, noticing the hive like red patterns on the petals of the flower. "It's nice though. Thank you."

He beamed brightly, relieved that she wasn't angry anymore, and held out his arm for her. She dangled her arm in his, and they were on their way to the inn. He used his psychic paper to check them in, and she was pretty sure that she didn't wanna know who exactly they checked in as, judging by the salutes the staff were throwing their way. They followed a staff to their room, and were soon left alone inside.

"This is nice", Rose remarked, loving the warmth in the room, despite the blaring pink walls and bed-spread.

The Doctor grinned to himself, pleased at his ability to satisfy his companion.

And then she saw her reflection in the mirror and screamed. "WHY IS THERE HIVES ON MY FACE?"

"Oh, Blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed, noticing her face for the first time since they got here, with him walking behind her and she never turning to look at him. "It must have been the flower. Some humans are allergic to it."

"You're telling me this now?" She asked in disbelief, the "you're impossible" look back to her face.

His eyebrows arched up in alarm, mouth going dry, and both his hearts beating faster. Infuriated Rose Tyler was much more terrifying than an army of Daleks led by Cybermen led by Slitheens- wait would Daleks ever- no, he could't get distracted again. "Only 0.9% humans are allergic to it. How was I supposed to know that you were one of them?"

"You're just making that up!" She accused, and damn it, she was right.

"See, this is why I don't do domestic!" He pointed out, running his hand nervously through his ruffled hair, which was so adorable that it almost made her melt, which in turn made her even more mad.

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault?" She asked, hands on her hips. And then she noticed that the hives had spread to her limbs too and her fingers were swelling. "Do something!" She demanded.

It's not like he wasn't going to! If only she could just stop being mad at him for- He cut his thoughts off mid-way and took out his sonic screwdriver. He adjusted some settings, muttering something under his breath, walked up to her, stared at her for a minute, contemplating internally, then walked back up, not wanting to take any chances, picked up the rose that she had left on the table, and used the sonic screwdriver on it. The hives disappeared within a few seconds, and he sighed in relief, thanking the entire Gallifrey that he had got it right.

He quickly rushed to her, grinning victoriously, and waved the sonic screwdriver all over her face. "Is it working? Is it working?" She asked impatiently, then rushed to the mirror to check for herself. She was relieved to see the hives fade, and almost reconsidering making the Doctor give her a mani-pedi when they got back to TARDIS.

Of course he had to open his mouth that moment. "Well?" He asked, as if waiting for her to do something.

She looked at him questioningly, having no clue what he meant. "What?"

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" She asked, almost sure she heard him wrong, and if not, once again certain that the old daft alien had an extremely stupid sense of timing.

He held his sonic screwdriver up in response, as if that was self-explanatory, and sometimes she almost wondered if _she_ was the one who was thick. When he noticed the blank look of confusion still on her face, he explained. "I need to heal the hives from the rest of your body."

She blinked. "You mean that didn't do it?"

He looked at her like she just asked him if the earth was a planet. "No. It only heals the areas of the skin that are exposed to the LOLZY ray."

"The what now?" She asked, then held up her hand to stop him from explaining. "Just give it to me, I'll do it myself."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think you know how to use it properly."

She glared at him- as if he is _so_ good at using it himself- and just when he was about to give her the sonic screwdriver- bye, bye, old friend, we had some great times- she took off her hoodie, and then her shirt.

"Oh", he said aloud before he could stop himself, and honestly, she isn't the first creature or even the first human who's, well, umm.

But it's _Rose_. She's... look, he's not good with words or domestics, and her state of partial undress isn't helping either, okay? His, umm, physiology wasn't always under his control.

He used his nine hundred years of self-control to calm his breathing, and silently waved the sonic screwdriver all over her torso. He was relieved to see the hives fade.

"I think the hives hadn't spread to my legs yet." She said, and while they both felt both relieved as well as disappointed, of course they had no clue how the other one felt.

"So much for flowers", Rose laughed, plopping down on the bed, still not dressed.

He wondered if he was forgiven. He didn't have to wonder long though. "Go get me some food, I'm starving. And make sure I'm not allergic to them."

Yeah, she didn't have to tell him _that._

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fic. I'm obsessed with this pairing. I hope you like it. :D Should I make it a multi-chapter story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Interesting Questions**

* * *

It's not like she's a five year old kid who just had a nightmare and needs mummy's comforting hugs. She's twenty, that's... still _much_ younger compared to him, but whatever. He didn't need to come rushing into her room just because he heard her screaming in her sleep!

She manages to roll her eyes, despite the fact that she's a little giddy inside with how much he cares about her. "I'm fine", she assures, groaning inwardly when her voice doesn't sound convincing even to herself.

The Doctor stares at her from the outer fringe of the half-opened door of her room. He studies her carefully, hesitant to leave her in case she needs him. And honestly? He has no idea what she needs. Maybe a banana pie? A little help with domestics, TARDIS?

She sighs, forcefully dragging herself out of her bed. She doesn't think she'll get any sleep tonight anyway, she might as well just stay with him then. She silently walks past him and into the console room. He follows her without a word, worried inside.

The dream she had about the end of the earth doesn't leave her mind, and after a good five minutes of him staring at her in a way that he thinks is discreet but is anything but- that bloke is so oblivious- she finally decides to speak.

"Does the human race really become extinct?" She asks thoughtfully, her mind filled with images of her nightmare as well as the destruction of the earth which she witnessed when she first met the Doctor with the big ears and the leather jacket.

"Well, I wouldn't say _extinct_!", the Doctor replies, ruffling his hair absent-mindedly. "More like, _mingled_ with other species."

Rose simply shrugs. That's basically extinct.

"Apparently this is the favorite survival tools of you humans." He rambles on, hoping this will take her mind off whatever it is that's bothering her. "You've done this before too. With the Neanderthals and the Hobbits-"

"-Wait, hobbits are real?" Rose laughs, in a way that makes her tongue flick her teeth and drives him insane.

He grins excitedly, relieved to see the colors return to the face of his favorite pink and yellow human. "I think I know where we're going next. Allonsy!" He shouts, and runs off to adjust the settings on the TARDIS.

Her smile brightens, watching him lost in his own little world in such child like innocence, and all her fears and anxieties fade away. That's the thing about the Doctor- he can make her feel sae even in the face of imminent doom.

And then suddenly another question pops into her mind. "Can't your species do that too?"

"Do what?" He asks, a little confused, his mind having already drifted away to the atmosphere of Titan's moon.

"You know", she shrugs again, unsure how to phrase it, thanks to the not so appropriate images that follow that involve his geeky glasses and his silky lips on her skin, before she ultimately decides to use his very words. " _Mingle."_

He stares at her like she just told him that she's growing another kidney near her chipped finger nail- blimey, he's noticing too much, he noticed how she chipped her nail last time they were rock-climbing on Pliritum.

Realizing he's just been staring at her with his mouth wide open and she's still waiting for him to answer, he clears his throat. "Well, you know, not every species is compatible with Time Lords."

"Humans?" She asks before she can stop herself. And now is probably a good time to go back in time? Images again, damn him!

"Mostly compatible. Due to our higher genetic disposition, the progeny will be a Time Lord instead of a human-time lord hybrid. But there might be some deformities in the progenies." He answers truthfully.

Now she's curious. "Like what? A sixth finger or toe?"

"Oh, no, no", he dismisses the idea with a wave of his hand. "More like amputees. They'd be born with a single heart."

"That's not so bad", she says, walking up to where he's tinkering with the controls. "Why haven't you done that then?" She asks, bumping shoulders with him, and cursing the electric rush she feels inside, from the place where they touched, straight to her core.

"I-" He starts, but closes his mouth with a pop without answering, eyebrows arched up high in thoughts. He reckons it's not a bad idea, he can just shag the hell out of her against the wooden door of the TARDIS while she moans his name out so loud that they can hear it from- oh blimey, not this again.

"I don't do domestics." He says quickly, more to himself than to her.

As if on cue, there's a ding from the laundromat in the TARDIS, indicating their clothes are dry and he's off his chores for the week. Well then. Allonsy!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please rate and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mate**

* * *

They land on a planet that was sending distress signal to the TARDIS, and blimey, it's hot in here, wherever and whenever 'here' is, which she's still not sure about.

"Where are we?" She asks the Doctor as soon as he steps out of the TARDIS and a blast of hot air hits her through the open door.

He doesn't answer, stopping short in his path abruptly, and she just waits for him to say that three letter magic word that makes her absolutely delight in the wild, _wild_ life she chose with him, and at the same time, want to smother him for getting them into unnecessary trouble yet again. (R-u-n).

"Could it be?" She hears a female (or so she guesses, with these aliens you can never be sure) voice from outside instead. "The Doctor?"

Oh, so they know who he is then. _Now_ she's really really curious, and she steps out of the TARDIS too, hissing as another wave of hot air strikes against her skin and seems to set it on fire.

She squints her eyes against the glaring sunlight, and notices a small group of eleven people gathered in front of them. They notice her too, eyeing her rather curiously. Is she not dressed appropriately _yet again_?

"Hello!" She says cheerfully, smiling with her tongue in her teeth, and wondering if maybe she should shake someone's hand or bow or salute or something- can the daft alien _please_ be of _some_ help? She looks at him and finds him pulling at his ear absent-mindedly. She's on her own with the polite chit-chat again then. She decides to introduce herself. "I'm Rose. I'm his mate."

A few low whispers reach her ears, though she doesn't quiet catch the words, and a male from the group speaks. "Mate? I didn't think Time Lords had mates."

She sees the Doctor ruffling his hair again, and she knows from that look on his face that he's nervous about something. So he's going to be of absolutely nada help, excellent!

"Of course they do!" She answers, another smile lighting up her face, and when her next words form in her head, she feels her heart do a little happy dance and at the same time grow a little tired at the absence of something that she would really rather not put a finger on. "I'm his best mate!"

A gasp betrays the lips of another member of the group. " _Best_? How many mates does he have?"

She thinks for a moment. Well, there was Sarah, and, and, and, K9, and, _oh_. Her heart sinks a little as she remembers yet again just how lonely he really is through all of space and time. "Just me. I'm his only mate, I guess."

"She means companion." The Doctor adds hastily, a little flustered in a way that she secretly thinks is kind of adorable. "Now, what in Rassilon is up with the weather in the planet?"

She realizes now that she _must_ have said _something_ wrong. And honestly, she doesn't see what the big difference is between mate and companion, and vaguely wonders just how different Gallifreyan is from English and if she could maybe find a translation book or maybe a-

 _Oh_.

Now it's her turn to be the one who's flustered.

* * *

So, it's the same old story, some evil alien was messing with the weather to destroy the planet and they defeat him and save the day and all the usual misadventures that comes with that.

When they reach the TARDIS, their hands are full with the banana pies that the locals insisted they take. He grins gleefully and shoves as much of a pie as he can fit into his mouth.

She laughs, happy to see him happy, and mentally prays to whoever is out there in the stars in charge of this universe to just make this smile on his face last. "Careful, you'll choke. Do you have two stomachs or what?" She jokes.

He shakes his head playfully, offering her a piece of his pie that she accepts immediately, and the butterflies in her stomach are _totally_ not because of how he feeds her with his own hands like he's been doing a lot lately. "Sometimes, Rose Tyler, one is enough. In fact, it's all you'll ever need."

The warm smile on her face tells him she knows they're not talking about alien biology anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

They barely, if ever, pause long enough anywhere to enjoy anything resembling a quiet, peaceful day. So when the TARDIS refuses to budge and he has to fix that thingy she has no idea about, she gladly decides to make full use of the rare, precious alone time she has in her hands.

Of course, the Doctor can't manage to be without a baby-sitter for longer than a few minutes at a stretch while she is awake, and so he has strolled into her room to drag her back to the TARDIS console.

Only to find her curled up in her bed, under her duvet, a book in her hands. He knows that she knows he's there, from the way her lips change from a small smile to a tight pursue that says "leave me alone." But when has he ever listened to her? "Whatcha reading?"

She doesn't answer, hoping against hope that ignoring him will make him go away this time. But the plan fails spectacularly yet again. He flops down on the bed next to her and plucks the book from her hands.

He can't help the face he makes when he reads the title on the cover. "Twilight? _Really_ , Rose?"

She simply shrugs, yanking the book back from his grasp, but giving up trying to go back to reading it, because she knows they will be talking till she can shame him or scare him away somehow. She begins casually. "It's all the rage back home. When I go back to the estate, I reckon I can have a conversation with my mates about something we _both_ know for a change."

He stares at her like she just told him she's getting married to a Slitheen. " _All_ the books from past, present and future, from every single planet in every single galaxy in existence at your disposal, and yet, you choose _Twilight_? Really?"

She really, really hates his condescending attitude. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's..." He doesn't even know where to begin, so he picks the first thought that pops into his superior brain. "I don't like Bella."

She snorts. "Makes sense. She's not blond."

He looks offended. "I do not have a thing for blondes. _You_ are blond."

She grins, looking him straight in the eye. "Exactly."

"What?" He is certain he did not squeak the word like he thinks he did.

"I know you fancy me." She says it like she's telling him that Eastenders is on telly, or the sun is setting, or his arse is on fire, which it might way, with the way he feels all warm and melt-y. He can feel his brain stop functioning and his big gob abandoning him when he needs it most. Traitor, that. "What?"

She rolls her eyes, wondering why he even wants an explanation. Digging a deeper hole for himself is this one's specialty- and she must say she rather likes it, counts on it in fact in times like these. "New Earth. Cassandra snogged you in my body. You didn't know it was her, but you didn't ask a thing. You kissed me back."

Being a man who is strictly against violence and guns, he's really good at self defense. "That doesn't prove anything. I've been snogged before."

And being Rose Tyler, she's really good at countering him. "Not by your best mate."

"I..." He knows the battle is lost, and decides to pick another one instead. Distraction works like a charm every single time for the Lord of Time. "I don't like how Bella's world revolves around that one guy. She could do so much more with her life!"

Her eyes light up triumphantly. "So you _have_ read it then?"

This time, he's the one with the mandatory eye roll that must punctuate their conversations when they are not running for their lives, and sometimes even when they are, lately. "Of course I have read it! I've read _everything_! I had half a mind to take the TARDIS and go burn up the manuscript before that thing was ever printed."

Her eyes narrow with intent. "Don't you dare!"

He scoffs. "Oh, I won't. But this book is the start of all things stupid, I tell you."

Now she's curious, because his definition of stupid means entertainment for her quite a number of times. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't wanna give you spoilers for the future-"

"-You made me watch the earth burn."

She's getting too good at this game of verbal tug of war they play, he thinks mentally, before he continues on his trail of thoughts."-This book inspired a lot of fanfictions. When I mean a lot, I mean _thousands_ , Rose. You wouldn't believe how many of these there are! But one of these, they take it to the next level. It's got its own series, that."

"What's it about?"

He looks vaguely uncomfortable discussing this with her while they are both lying in his bed, and tries to ignore how it oddly feels right. "You know, bondage and stuff."

She's getting slightly more annoyed with him by the minute. "And that's wrong because...?"

"Nothing wrong with that. Bondage, brilliant thing. The book though..." He grimaces at the mental recollection of how he had counted the exact number of times the man had told his woman to stop biting her lips. Oh, he knows just how much trouble that thing is, he has his fair share of tongue poking teeth to deal with, but can he not say it every other minute? Lost in his thoughts, it takes him a moment to register that she's staring at him of devilish pleasure on her face. "What?"

"I never pegged you for one who's into bondage."

He is not having _that_ conversation with her. He has to counter her now. "I never pegged you for one who's into Twilight. He sparkles, Rose! _Sparkles_! He's a vampire, not a stripper with too much glitter from the 51st century!"

She knows they will go nowhere like this. So she crosses her arms over her chest and lets him know that she's had enough of his high and mighty time lord opinions. "I like Twilight. I'm reading it. Anything else?"

He mimics her action almost unconsciously. "How can you like it?"

"How can you not?"

"Bella isn't a healthy role model for kids."

"I'm nineteen, ta."

He holds his hands up in the air and declares to the ceiling. "I'll never get human teenagers."

She hits him with the book. "And I'll never get daft aliens."

"Tell me one thing you like about that book."

This time, she's serious, and completely honest. "I like how a teen girl is in love with a much older immortal being and wants to spend her whole life with him, while he tries to protect her from himself. The writing is simple, and relatable."

His arse is definitely on fire. "Oh."

She knows she's not getting anything more than that from that one, which is fine, really. It doesn't need saying- she knows. "So if you're done sounding like my annoying high school English teacher and asking me for book reviews...?"

He nods, putting up a look of mock offense on his face, and walks towards the door, knowing she's not coming with him yet. He pouts, pauses with his hand on her doorknob, and looks back at her. "You will probably like The vampire diaries too then. And that book has a blonde protagonist, so you can't accuse me of that being the reason why I don't like her, ha!"

He should have just left with whatever dignity he still had left while he still could. She grins, like a cat staring at her favorite mouse. "So you're admitting you have a thing for blondes."

"I did not-"

"My mum is blonde."

It takes his brain a few extra seconds to register the implications of her words, and his legs a few moments too long to let him dash out of her room and into his death, hopefully. "OH BLOODY HELL. KILL ME ALREADY, RASSILON!"

 **A/N: Hope you like it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A pink and yellow fall**

(A/N: Written for timepetalsprompts friday ficlet at tumblr. My tumblr is wolvesandpetals so nobody thinks I'm plagiarising myself lol.)

It's like he's falling. A million times, at a million places. Throughout the length-breadth-depths of time and space. He doesn't know where he is. All he can see are the pink and yellow leaves falling with him.

oOo

"You promised me some place sunny this time around. Reckon you owe me that after we almost froze to death, don't ya think?"

She takes a tentative step out of the TARDIS, craving the sun and the beach and the warmth after the ice and the blizzard and the shivers. But instead, she finds herself in the middle of an alien forest at its peak of autumn. It's beautiful, she'll give him that- creamy white leaves with veins of red and orange and blue and maroon and crimson everywhere.

But not as beautiful as her, he notes mentally as he takes her hand, manic grin and hopeful brown eyes in place, Rose Tyler induced peace in his hearts. "I want to show you something. You're going to love this! Allonsy!"

They walk through the paths decked in leaves, their playful banter giving them company. She gasps when she reaches what she's sure is their destination- a single giant tree that looks somewhat like a banyan back on earth, but with pink and yellow leaves. Breathtakingly beautiful, this one. So they sit under its shadow, hand in hand, and watch the pink and yellow leaves fall.

oOo

It's like he's falling. A million times, at a million places. Throughout the length-breadth-depths of time and space. He doesn't know where he is. All he can see are the pink and yellow leaves falling with him before he wakes up.

Pink and yellow humans wither and die, but they are so beautiful, so full of life. He never regrets falling for one.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this ficlet! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
